<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jeszcze jeden rok by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345974">jeszcze jeden rok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow'>bezkwiatow (petitemoony)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, One Shot, Short One Shot, and harry, harry liven't, not so alive voldie, not so smart dumbledore, polish version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:03:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>z perspektywy czasu, zostawienie małego wybrańca w rękach mugolskich krewnych mogło nie być najlepszym rozwiązaniem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jeszcze jeden rok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Pierwszy września. Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się bezgłośnie, natychmiastowo zwracając uwagę starszych uczniów. Profesor McGonagall szła stanowczo przed siebie, a za nią podążała gromadka dzieci przypominająca kaczuszki. Westchnienia zachwytu, niezbyt dyskretne wskazywanie na pojedyńcze przedmioty czy piski zmieszane z salwą śmiechu, gdy maleństwa zobaczyły duchy wywołały delikatny uśmiech na twarzy kobiety. Nie, że wiele osób mogło to stwierdzić, w końcu jej podopieczni byli bardziej zabawni niż znajoma nauczycielka.</p>
<p>               Któraś z dziewcząt zatrzymała się, wpatrując w sufit, po czym została pociągnięta za rękaw do przodu przez inne dziecko. <em>Pewnie się przyjaźnią</em>, pomyślał Albus, również kierując swoje spojrzenie w górę. Wysokie ściany rozmazały się, przechodząc płynnie w czyste niebo, identyczne jak na zewnątrz. Gwiazdy migotały wesoło, jakby chciały powitać nowych uczniów w magicznej szkole, a świece pływały spokojnie, oświetlając pomieszczenie.</p>
<p>               Kilkadziesiąt lat temu może zrobiłoby to na nim wrażenie, ale teraz była to stała w jego życiu. Coś tak oczywistego jak słońce wschodzące na wschodzie i zachodzące na zachodzie.</p>
<p>               — Wiesz, że w "<em>Historii Hogwartu</em>" było napisane, że...</p>
<p>               Pamiętał jakby to było wczoraj, gdy przeszedł przez te same drzwi co oni lata temu, jeszcze małe niewinne dziecko z czystymi intencjami. Bez swojej miłości szepczącej do ucha śmiercionośne plany ani bez ciężaru zakrwawionych dłoni własnej siostry, która zginęła z jego ręki.</p>
<p>               Pamiętał też, kiedy przez te same drzwi przeszła sierota ze skażoną duszą, a świat się zmienił.</p>
<p>               Jeden z chłopców potknął się o własne szaty w drodze do krzesła i spojrzał na niego zakłopotany, więc posłał mu wspierający uśmiech. Trochę pewniejszy, uniósł głowę i usiadł dumnie, wcześniejsza wpadka zapomniana. Nie minęła chwila po wykrzyczeniu przydziału, zanim zobaczył bliźniaków Weasley dających pieniądze Lee Jordanowi. Najwidoczniej żadne z nich nie założyło się, że tak niezdarny młody człowiek zostanie ślizgonem.</p>
<p>               Sortowanie trwało dalej, a podekscytowana grupa nieznanych twarzy wręcz podskakiwała z niecierpliwości, za to wzrok starszych uczniów, szczególnie siódmorocznych był pełen politowania oraz nostalgii. Proces powtarzający się co roku, a tak ciekawy do obserwowania.</p>
<p>               Jego pracownicy dyskutowali cicho, zadowoleni z przebywania ponownie w znajomych murach. Rozumiał ich, bo pierwszy wrzesień był jak powrót do domu po długiej podróży, zanurzenie się w ramionach matki czy otulenie zmarzniętego ciała kocem.</p>
<p>               Pozwalając sobie na chwilę zanurzyć w domowej atmosferze, Dumbledore nagle przypomniał sobie o chłopcu, którego porzucił ciemnej, listopadowej nocy pod drzwiami domu z numerem cztery. Oczekiwanie odbiło się w błękitnych oczach starca.</p>
<p>               Jak silny magicznie będzie chłopiec? Z jakich przedmiotów będzie najlepszy – transmutacja jak ojciec? Czy może pójdzie w ślady matki, zdobywając same wybitne z zaklęć? Jak bardzo będzie musiał go pchnąć, by uratował w przyszłości czarodziejski świat? Jak przyjmie go Hogwart?</p>
<p>               Jeszcze jeden rok, powiedział sobie w końcu, oglądając jak kapelusz krzyczy głośno „Gryffindor!". Jeszcze jeden rok, a to Harry będzie siedział na tym krześle i wszystkie tajemnice zostaną rozwiązane.</p>
<p>
  <em>               Gdyby tylko wiedział.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>